Automatic test equipment for testing standard format video devices is known. It is commonly required to evaluate the performance and functionality of a video unit under test (UUT) to determine if the UUT is operating within the manufacturer's specifications, and/or within other desired specifications. Specifically, the UUT may require special image and scan formats.
DVI video signals can be generated by a wide variety of single purpose instruments employing diverse methods. In most available types, the image format and timing are limited to a set of known standards primarily to support commercial display devices. Similarly, single purpose instruments are available for the generation or acquisition of DVI video signals. Unifying the operation of these singular instruments is the responsibility of the operator.